Fighting
by Piel0ver
Summary: After a fight with none other than Joshua Matthews himself, Maya Hart is off on the cold streets of New York to try to get rid of the hurt and slight betrayal from her boyfriend of 7 years. What caused the fight and will they make up?


DISCLAIMER! I do not own Girl Meets World.

'Stupid Josh. I can't believe he had the audacity to attack my personal life. Why did we even have this fight anyways?' I though bitterly as she walked the lonely streets of New York alone. Earlier, she and her boyfriend of 7 years had a fight about who had it harder. The beginning of the fight started when they came home way too exhausted to function. They argued over who would make dinner and who would clean the dishes.

_Flashback!_

"Josh! Can you make dinner? I can't even get up." I yelled to Josh. I had an exhausting day at work today. I pursued my dreams of becoming an artist and now I paint murals, little pictures for cards and lots of other stuff. That doesn't seem that hard right? You try leaning over a piece of paper trying to get the draft just right and the clients don't make it easier either. They keep changing their mind and ask for very specific details. It's tiring.

"Why can't you? I had a rough day at work too! And I do actually movement, not just sitting there and drawing Maya!" Josh yelled back from the living room. I growl in frustration and reply "I did it yesterday! Can you just do it and I'll do dishes!" "No! I can't even move my arms, and besides, your cooking tastes way better!" I blush at the compliment but then realize he's trying to butter me up so I do dishes.

Feeling annoyed, I get up and walk to the living room so I don't have to yell and strain my voice. As I walk over to him I think of ways to get him to make dinner. Settling on promising him a kiss, I walk over to him and sit near his head so if he wants to, he can lay his head on my lap. He does that and says "Please? I can't really move my body." He says as he looks up at me. It's getting harder for me to resist him and then I say "Maybe." He growls and all of a sudden screams 'Maya! Just do some house work for once! You never do anything!" I'm about to reply when he starts again, only this time, he starts getting harsh. "Don't make that 'I do a lot of house work when you're at work' crap! When ever I return from work I just see you on the couch napping! And everything is the same as when I left! Face it Maya, you've never done much house work other than cooking and doing dishes. Even when you were younger, when your own mother was out working just to pay bills and keep you safe, you were out with Riley and her family just complaining about how your mother is never there." I'm silent after that, and I start to speak. "Josh, what about you? I never heard of you ever doing ch-" He cuts me off. "I do chores all the time! Even when I was at home, because my parents were getting old I had to learn to do everything with them just guiding me! They didn't really show me how to work things and I learned it. I can take care of myself, but what about you?"

I get up, letting his head flop back on to the leather couch and walk back to our room. "Where are you going Maya?" "Away from you!" I scream as I run to the room, shut the door and lock it. I hear him swear under his breath and mutter "I think I took it too far this time." 'Damn right' I think as I move from the door and pack a backpack full of essentials. 2 pairs of casual clothes, my work attire, my wallet, some extra cash, and my phone and charger. I also bring along a water bottle just in case and some things I need for work. 'Wait, I need my bathroom things and, womanly needs in case I get my period during the next few days.' When I exit, I hear Josh banging on the door "Maya! Let me in! I'm sorry and I'll make dinner! Please don't leave me!" He desperately yells. 'Too little too late' I think as I unlock the door, and put something to block the door long enough to make sure I can get my escape, but enough so that he can get in.

I take one last look at the room and climb out the window on to the fire escape and I start running. "Sorry Josh." I whisper. "I just need time for myself for a bit.

"Maya!" Josh says as he crashes into the bedroom. "Maya?" He looks around the room and spots the open window, and his eyes widen. "Maya! Where are you?" He runs round the room and finds that some of her things are gone and her backpack is gone as well. 'Did I really chase away my girlfriend over who would make dinner? I'm an idiot.' Josh thinks as he falls to his knees.

_Flashback ends._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue walking. I eventually make my way to Riley's apartment and knock on the door. She lives with Lucas and they've been dating since grade 10. I feel rude to just barge in and ask to stay for awhile but Riley always says that I can come over if I need to get away form things for awhile.

"Maya! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you but I thought you where living with Uncle Josh?" Riley says as she opens the door. "I'll explain in a bit but can I stay here?" "Sure, you can go in the guest room. Lucas is in Texas for a family reunion and I decided to stay here." She explains as she leads me to the guest room.

I set my bags down and sit on the bed as Riley follows my example. "Now tell me what happened." Riley asked as she got comfy. I explain to her what happened from when I got home to me leaving my apartment after a heated argument with Josh. As soon as I finish telling my story I get a call from my phone. "Answer it, I'm going to make dinner. I haven't eaten yet and you haven't either I presume." Riley says as she gets up. I nod and go to answer my phone. As soon as Riley leaves I shut the door and answer my phone, already knowing who it is.

"Maya! Where are you? I've been looking for hours now and calling you was my last resort! Please tell me where you are!" Josh says in to the phone. I roll my eyes and reply "Josh, what you said was a low blow. I need time for myself and I'll come back in a few days, I promise." "That still doesn't answer my question! Where are you, I want to make sure you're safe." He says as I think of ways to mess with him. "I'm with some random dude on the street I found. We were about to go to his place for the night but you decided to call. Guess I have to postpone my activities until further notice." I say to Josh. "Not funny Maya, now tell me where you really are." He sounds angry and desperate. Good. "I'm at Riley's apartment. Is that okay for you?" I say answering truthfully. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Are you really going to stay there? I really want you to come back." I think about going back but say "I'm going to stay here for the next few days. I'll come back before Saturday but don't expect to see me." He lets out a groan and says "Look I'm sorry for what I said. If you need space, I respect that. But I want you to answer one thing. Are we still together?" I'm silent for a few seconds then say "Yes, we're still together." He lets out a breath that he has unknowingly been keeping in and says "I swear I'll make it up to you. Bye." "Bye".

"How was the talk?" Riley asks as she brings over salad, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, and chicken from the kitchen to the dining room. "It was fine. I told Josh that I'd be back before Saturday and that we're still together. But he attacked my personal life. That makes me trust him a little less." Riley shakes her head in disgust. "I still can't believe he went that low. He knows how hard it was for you when you were younger." "Just let it drop. Whenever we're at home, he cuddles me in some kind of form every day. So if I leave him, He's going to get really lonely and desperate for attention from me." She looks at me and makes a weird face. "Please don't go in to detail. It gives me weird mental images about you and my uncle." I just laugh and start eating.

_Time Skip to Friday! _

"Thanks for letting me stay here Riles." I say hugging her. "We should go hang out again someday. With Lucas and Farkle." She says. "I'll see you later. Bye!" "Bye Maya!"

The second I enter the apartment I share with Josh, he's by my side hugging me and shutting the door. "I'm so sorry please don't leave me ever again!" He says while burying his face into my hair. I hug him back and whisper "I won't, unless you piss me off again." He chuckles and takes my backpack and put it in the bedroom. I sit on the couch and wait for him to come back.

When he walks out he's holding a hanger with clothes on them. "Put these on, I want to take you somewhere as an apology." He tells me. "Yes sir." I retaliate. I went to the bathroom to change and I look in the mirror to see how I look. Josh gave me black leggings, denim shorts meant to be worn over the leggins, a black tank top and his red and black plaid flannel. I come out of the bathroom and sit next to Josh on the couch. I see he's changed and he's wearing a nice black dress shirt, a crimson tie, black jeans and black shoes. I see a slight bulge in his pocket but he pulls his wallet out of that and the bulge disappears.

"Why couldn't you have gotten me one of my plaid flannels?" I whine as I lean on him. "I didn't get you yours because I like seeing mine on you. It swallows you up and you look adorable in them. I blush at the compliment and ask "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise!" He smirks as I groan. I hate surprises if I don't know the reason for the surprise.

We drive up a mountain path and about 5 minutes before our destination he stops the car and puts a blindfold over my eyes. I let out a growl and he just laughs.

We stop at the top and he gets out of the car. He walks over to the other side and opens the door and carries me out bridal-style. I wrap my arms around what I assume to be his neck and hang on. We walk for about 7 minutes and he finally sets me down on something soft. "You can open your eyes now Maya." He tells me. I rip the blindfold off and see something that almost every girl wants their boyfriend to do for them.

Josh has set up a little picnic in a secluded space on a mountain that looks over the city. He has the cliche red and white checker board blanket and 2 baskets covered with a blanket each. The trees around have little lights connected to a portable charger somewhere as there is no outlet here and they're on somehow. I squeal in delight and throw my arms around his neck and say "I love it! Thank you." He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me to where he wants me to sit.

He brings out a container which I see is full of fruit and a small plate. Next, he reaches into the second basket and brings out some melted chocolate. "How did you manage to keep melted chocolate in a thermos cup for that long?" I wonder out loud. "Inside this basket is tinfoil and if you'd notice, this one isn't really a basket. It's a bag that reflects heat. I kept heat pads in there and melted the chocolate while you were changing and doing your hair and make up. Put it in the cup and in the heat reflective bag full of heat pads and it keeps warm!" He explains happily as if telling someone who knows how to cook how he kept it warm. Which he did. I roll my eyes and playfully shove him. He feigns hurt and grabs one more thing out of the real basket, which were tiny fondue forks. "Well, shall we?"

Josh dips fruit into the melted chocolate and feeds both me and himself. Every time I reach for one of the forks he swats my hand away and says "Nope! I want to feed my adorable girlfriend if that's too much work." I blush at the comments and stay quiet for a little while. Once we finish the chocolate and fruit he puts them away and puts some music on. He stands up, brushes himself off, and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I can tell he's slightly nervous but I don't know why. Ignoring that, I take his hand and we sway to the music.

After a few minutes of dancing he lifts me up and sets me on a rock. I give him a questioning look and he just smiles nervously. "Maya Hart," he starts. "I have known you since I was 7 year old and you were 4. At first I thought of you as a little sister and I was highly protective of you whenever you came over with Riley. I only realized my feelings for you when I was 17. You were 15 at the time and I couldn't stop thinking of you. The difference was you were always open about your feelings for me and I just brushed it off as teasing. But as you kept coming on to me, I realized that the over protectiveness I felt was only around other guys either your age or my age. I took you out of Riley's Sweet 16 party and told you how I felt. You immediately accepted my feelings and we kissed. We are now 23 and 25 and I've been thinking about this for awhile now. But I decided today is the perfect day to ask you: Maya Penelope Hart, will you marry me?" He recites and gets down on one knee. In his hand is an engagement ring and I cover my mouth with my hands. Not trusting my voice, I nod and he get's up and hugs me. "I love you." I whisper over and over again and he just hugs me tighter. We finally pull away and he slips the ring on my right hand on my middle finger. I still have the friendship ring Riley gave me, only it's on the other hand. I examine it and it's artistic in a way only artists will understand. The band looks twisted if you look at the front but on the inside, it's smooth so if I put it on it won't affect me in anyway. The middle has a small amethyst in the middle and surrounding it are tiny garnets. I ask "Josh, did you plan to have the amethyst and garnets on the ring just because it's our birthstones?" He blushes slightly and nods. We pack up the things and walk back to the car, while I keep glancing at the ring.

It's been a long day and I was about ready to collapse. To save time and water, Josh and I shower together (but don't do anything too sexual, only a few kisses every few seconds.) I crawl into bed after blow-drying my hair and I wait for Josh to come to bed with me. He climbs in a few minutes later and wraps his arms around my waist. As I drift of to Dreamland I hear him whisper one last thing. "I love you Maya Hart and I will never stop."


End file.
